Quinn and Puck iPod Shuffle Stories
by Just Call Me El
Summary: Mini stories to go with my shuffled iPod Song. P.S The New New Directions is on a temporary break as my laptop broke. Anyway lots of Quick in the story! Have fun and suggest other pairings on reviews. Do your own if you want!


**How to do a Song fic via iPod.**

**Put you iPod onto shuffle.**

**Choose your pairing**

**Given the song and length write a story to do with the song and finish when the song ends.**

**Do 7 of these.**

**So here goes my Quick one.(if you haven't noticed Quinn's my favourite character)**

1st song: The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars

''Hey babe'' Puck says with a cheesy grin. ''How about today you and me just stay and our jamies today? Beth's away at Judy's and we have the house to ourselves.

''Hmm. Tempting Puckerman. Though, that sound's really weird I mean that's like I'm talking to myself? God, it's weird being Mrs. Puckerman.'' Quinn said teasing the sex shark.

''Aw, come on babe? If you don't I could really use a sandwich?'' Just then Quinn jumped into bed with the Puckster. ''That's what I thought''

''You know I love you?'' Quinn said after the two had, um, never mind. She said it with her eyes gazing into his.

2nd song: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen

Quinn sat in Glee Club waiting for Finn. She was over him but couldn't afford to lose him as her reputation meant everything to her. She desperately wanted Puck. Kurt was basically begging her to break up with Finn. Rachel had said the same thing, though that was just because she was in love with Finn and she wanted him to herself.

Quinn had her number in her hand ready to give to Puck, right after she was about to break up with Finn. She couldn't wait to. She saw Finn and just said:

''Hey, Finn, we're over. I'm into someone else.''

''Whatever I'm into Rachel too.'' He went to talk to Rachel.

''Hey! Puck! Here's my number . Call me maybe?''

3rd Song: The One That Got Away by Katy Perry

Puck sat over his desk 10 years after him and Quinn broke up. He was still into her. They'd went through so much together. He even got her pregnant by drink. They instantly clicked together. He wished he could have her in his arms again.

He walked into town like he did every Thursday. Sometimes he'd just walk to see if Quinn was still singing in the bar that they used to go to. The answer was yes. He'd hide at the back when she performed. Everyday he'd be about to go up but fail to do it in time out of fear. Each time a hotter guy bet him to it.

Today was different. She wasn't there at her usual time.

''Ladies and Gentleman. I know some of you are here to see Miss. Fabray but today she sadly committed suicide. She left a note. It says: I've left you know Noah. I see you every Thursday. I still loved you. Goodbye.''

4th Song: We Found Love in a Hopeless Place by Rihanna

Quinn Fabray placed her hands on her stomach as she walked up to Puck.

''This is your baby Noah. Your baby. I want you to be in her life instead of Finn. I know we probably fell in love while I was drunk and I'm not sure if it's the Puckerman in this baby that's telling me to go after you but here goes: I'm in love with you.'' She said with her voice shaking.

''Quinn? I've been waiting years for you to say that to me. I love you too. I can't believe it's me knocking you up that makes you see that.'' Puck sighed.

''I'm breaking up with Finn. I love you more. I need you more. I have to have you.'' She said as she went for his lips. Their kissed lasted what seemed like hours to them but only mere seconds in real life.

''I love you.'' Puck said.

''And I don't?'' Quinn jokingly said.

5th Song: Me Without You by Loick Essien (If you don't know it you really should listen to it it's amazing!)

Puck woke up with the same depressing feeling he gets everyday. He hasn't been out the house in a month. He's ashamed of what people might think of him. Everyone knows how Quinn broke up with him.

He got dressed to go to school, drove and parked in the parking lot. Of course the only car that was there belonged to Quinn Fabray.

''Hey! Quinn. I only want you. I can't live without you. I could give a million metaphors on how I need you but I'm going to keep this simple. I can't see anyone else the way I see you.'' Puck croaked tired of saying this in his voicemails.

''Puck, I wish I could say the same thing but...'' Quinn tried to let him down easily.

''But you don't love me I get it.'' Puck said as he jumped into the car again and drove home crying.

God his attempt at fixing life had failed? It was pointless.

6th Song: The Duck Song (Guilty as charged)

Puck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to Quinn.

''Yo! Quinn! Puck wants beer!'' Quinn shook her head.

''Sorry, we just sell lemonade. And stop referring yourself as the 3rd person it's creepy.''

Puck walked away but came back the next day he did the same thing. And the next. And the next. Quinn was getting fed up.

''Come on Puck! I don't have any beer. I'm sorry ok! You know what? Let's go get some beer.'' Quinn took Puck's hand and ran to teh store and laughed as they bought the beer.

''You know what Quinn?''

''What Puckerman?''

''I'm in the mood for lemonade.'' Quinn just laughed.

7th and final song: We Are Young by Fun. I've decided to do it from Quinn's point of view.

I walk into the bathroom to see Finn, Blaine and Rachel taking some coke. What the hell? I have no seat anymore. I go and sit next to them and sniff the stuff. It relieves me. I'm super siked and high when Puck walks into the room.

''Baby!'' I go up and kiss Puck passionately. ''Quinnie missed you!''

''Aw, baby. I thought I was the irresponsible. I've just came to the bar and I see you like this?''

''Come on! Live a little! We're only young once! And who said I wasn't fun?''

''Um, everyone in this place?''

''Babe?''

''Do me a favour?''

''Anything my love.''

''If I can't walk in a straight line when I'm finished drinking tonight.''

''I hear you.''

''Carry me home?''

''Of course.'' Puck just laughs at me and kisses me.

God I love him.


End file.
